The present invention is generally related to automated call generation and, more specifically to an event driven Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) call generation using database triggers.
In environments with sensitivity to suspect data patterns or flags for action based on data input, it is important to have fast response to incoming data. The specific issue being addressed is how to respond rapidly to an event in a database and establish a session between the concerned parties.
For example, if a financial institution is monitoring for indication of stolen identity or stolen credit cards, it may notice erratic spending behavior. If the financial institution can detect the problem quickly and determine that this is indeed a stolen credit card, they can suspend the card preventing further theft. However, if analysis of the data and/or handoff of this analysis involves human interaction, the window to abuse the stolen credit card increases.
In the case involving human intervention, a monitoring group must be staffed. The monitoring group must then hand off the data to a call center, which increases the time to generate a response to the end user. In the case of a Short Message Service (SMS) message to the end-user, the user must have a cell phone and the cell phone must be advanced enough to handle a messaging service. Also, the user may not know how to respond to the message if the alert indeed shows a suspect transaction.
Therefore, what is needed is an event driven call generation to connect concerned parties. More specifically, what is needed is event driven SIP telephone call generation using database triggers.